Promise?
by padfoottnprongs
Summary: Two years after the death of Gwen Stacy, Peter is just now getting on a schedule to help him cope with that event. In the time since her death, he has faced his greatest enemies like Doc Ock, Mysterio, and Sandman but he is soon going to face his biggest threat yet... Right after he meets the girl with the grey-blue eyes. (Set after TASM2, Avengers may pop up later on! Peter/OC)
1. Grey-Blue Eyes

**Hey guys! This isn't my first fanfic, but it _is_ my first Spider-Man fic so I hope you like it! It takes place two years after the death of Gwen Stacy in the TASM movieverse. I do not own Spider-Man or the Hard Rock Cafe. Also, I am thinking of possibly adding in the Avengers later on. Obviously too early to tell yet, but we will see! Please review and let me know if you like it. :] I haven't decided on a name for the girl with they grey-blue eyes yet so suggestions are welcome! I'm thinking something unique, so let me know. 3**

* * *

Some know me as a hero; others refer to me as a masked vigilante causing trouble on the streets. You would think that after about four years the good people of New York would know a good crime fighter when they see one? For years I have been protecting the streets of New York from the likes of people like Electro, the Rhino, Sandman, Mysterio, Doc Oc, and a few other weirdos. You could say I'm sort of the Protector of New York. Who am I? _I'm Spider-Man._

* * *

 _Beep, beep, beep._

The ever so familiar and monotonous sound of my alarm clock went off. 8 a.m. sharp every day. Such was the life of an employee at the prestigious _Daily Bugle_ of New York City. Oh and not just a part-time employee, but also a full time student; studying neural science and engineering at NYU. That's where I was off to this morning. My regular Monday morning classes before heading off to the _Bugle_ later this afternoon.

I slowly opened my eyes and turned over to turn off my alarm. Slowly still, I sat up in bed and swung my legs over the edge. I sat still a moment, thinking about the day ahead although I knew nothing would be different. Maybe some new topic in class that I had already studied, the same old lectures from Jameson about how my photos were "garbage," and then the same old crimes with just different faces. It wasn't that I didn't love doing what I do, but after a while... you crave something different. I've craved something different for a long time now.

Finally I stood up, walking over to my bathroom door and stepping in to begin the morning routine. Brush teeth, hair, get dressed, school, work, taking care of business anytime in between, then sleep if I was lucky enough. Same thing day in and day out. While I did crave something different, I have come to love my schedule. It took time after the incident for me to be able to carry out everyday tasks. That was why I didn't go to school for two years and I am now an almost twenty-one year old college freshman. It's almost like I can't function unless I am thinking about doing my daily schedule. I wanted different, but the thought of different scared me and I didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

After getting around and getting dressed, I headed downstairs. Being in a rut for as long as I was, I really needed the support of my loving Aunt May. I still live with her. I really can't bring myself to leave her, actually. After losing my Uncle Ben a few years ago, I would feel awful leaving her on her own. And I know I can't be alone anymore. I like to think we need each other, but I know I need my aunt a lot more than she needs me.

"Good morning, Peter," she smiles at me the same every morning but I never get sick of my aunt's smile. She is one of the sweetest, most caring and genuine people I know. I would do anything for my aunt.

Our relationship was put to the test when my arch nemesis, Doc Octopus, had kidnapped my Aunt May about a year ago. Needless to say, my Aunt May knows about my double life as a superhero now.

"Morning, Aunt May." I grinned back as she handed me some toast as she did every morning. She knows I like to eat while I commute to class. "Save some lives today, huh?" My aunt was a full time nurse now at the Queens hospital. I was glad she had found a way to occupy her time doing something she loved.

"You too," she winked at me before I was out the door.

The commute was always the same. Take the B train at 8:30 to downtown, walk five blocks to my first class, and if anything interesting happened along the way then class would have to wait. But lately the streets have been pretty quiet since I shut down a few of the biggest names in the biz in the last year.

I had faced quite a few nasty people in my time as Spider-Man but not all those thieves and thugs could match up to my favorite six baddies. Kraven, Mysterio, Sandman, Vulture, Doc Oc, and of course the Green Goblin.

Sergei Kravinoff, or Kraven as he liked to call himself, had been hired no doubt by someone at Oscorp to hunt me down to prove he was quote on quote "the greatest hunter in the world." Obviously he is not the greatest hunter because I'm still wild game.

Quentin Beck went by the alias "Mysterio" and he was an interesting character. This guy had actually _framed_ me for stealing museum artifacts and since, ya know, half the city still thinks I am "the bad guy" a lot of people believed him. That is until I used my awesome wit to trick him into admitting guilt for the robbery on tape. That little stunt helped clear my title a little bit.

The Sandman was a guy named Flint Marko who had some freak genetic experiment happen to him and he can literally turn his body into a giant pile of moving sand. Let's just say his downfall was my Aunt May's vacuum cleaner.

The Vulture was different because this guy could fly. Adrian Toomes was some crackpot who had invented these electromagnetic body harnesses so he could fly through the streets of Manhattan much like yours truly. This guy was tough but eventually all it took was crashing him on top of a roof and knocking him unconscious and I haven't seen him since.

Come to think of it... I haven't seen any of these guys since I last kicked their butts. Particularly Doc and Goblin, my worst enemies.

Doc earned his stripes after becoming completely crazy when these cuckoo robotic octopus arms attached themselves into his spine, basically creating a whole new alter ego for Otto Octavius. I worked with him personally on some stuff after high school for fun and... somehow the guy had figured out my little secret and one thing led to another and he had kidnapped my Aunt May. I had been down that road before with another and I was not about to let another loved one die because of me. After saving Aunt May, I made sure that octopus wouldn't show his face for a while.

And Harry? Well, I haven't seen him since that night.

Harry Osborn's family had a curse. The men of his family suffered from a disease called _, and his father had died from it weeks before Harry started showing symptoms himself. Convinced that Spider-Man would be the cure for his disease, Harry believed that _I_ could help him. But I couldn't. I didn't want to hurt Harry. Instead, Harry hurt himself. He had injected himself with the same venom I had been injected with and well, it didn't turn out so well for Harry. It seemed to have just further his symptoms and turn him into some goblin-like creature hellbent on revenge. So he sought me out. That was the night my world came tumbling down.

When I say I was in a "rut" for about a year? I wasn't kidding.

Gwen Stacy was the light of my life. Top student at Midtown Science and the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on. Our relationship was rocky from the beginning because how could a superhero possibly have a girlfriend? Her father knew what consequences came with that kind of power, and he had made me promise to stay away from her... But I couldn't. I loved Gwen and I couldn't bear to see her unhappy and us not being together made her unhappy.

Maybe it was selfish, but I disobeyed Captain Stacy's one dying wish. I kept seeing his daughter. I put her in harm's way. And that night when Harry came for me, he took Gwen. It was then that Harry knew who Spider-Man was. Who _I_ was. That was the night I lost Gwen.

For such a long time, I had trouble coping with the death of Gwen. I believed for so long that _I_ had killed her and her father, too. I still feel a tremendous amount of guilt whenever I see her mom and brothers or whenever I think of that night. It hasn't been easy. And to be honest, the only thing keeping me from not falling back into that depression I had felt when Gwen died, is my daily schedule. I think about Gwen often, but if I think about her too often, I begin to tear myself apart.

I love Gwen. I'll never stop loving Gwen. Her death, and my aunt's kidnapping is proof that a person like me - like Spider-Man - can never get close to someone. That was why I told myself I would never let myself get close to anyone else, ever again. And so far, I have kept that promise to myself.

It was in that moment of thinking about Gwen and how I could never be close to anyone again that my spider senses began to tingle. Instantly my attention was pulled to one individual in the crowded streets and all I could see of that person was their grey-blue eyes. Almost exactly like... Gwen's. My heart skipped what felt like a thousand beats and suddenly I felt that I had to find this person. My legs immediately picked up speed as I began to walk along the sidewalk until _BAM_.

"Oh, my God," came a female's voice.

I was on the concrete, suddenly aware that I had been so wrapped up in those _eyes_ that I hadn't realized I had bumped right into someone. I blinked and immediately stood up.

"Oh, my God, I am so sorry. Are you alright?"

I casually brushed off my pants and shrugged. "Yeah, yeah. Don't worry about it, I wasn't watching where I-"

When I had looked up, my heart felt like it stopped.

The girl in front of me had the eyes. The eyes that were so very much like the ones I had looked into for so long and had fallen in love with. I couldn't help but stare at the girl as she looked at me like she had just hurt me or something. I shook my head, bringing myself back to reality. Those eyes weren't the same. "I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going," I apologized more coherently now. I offered up a smile at the girl, who still looked hesitant to believe that she hadn't hurt me. "I uh, I thought I saw... someone." I shook my head again, trying to tell myself it was not what I thought it was.

The girl smiled. She was a very pretty girl. She had pretty pale skin, light brown and curly hair that fell just past her shoulders, dimples on either side of her mouth, and then of course those eyes. She was dressed in black skinny jeans, black converse, and a white tee with a vest over it that was covered in different pins and buttons of bands and sayings from the 80's. That was when I noticed one that said "Hard Rock Café." She must be a waitress there. "Well, I hope you're okay," she said, and I could hear the generosity in her tone.

I simply nodded, smiling myself. "Yeah, I'm perfect. Thank you." It didn't occur to me why I couldn't think to say anything else, because after that I just stood there, staring at her with this goofy look on my face. After what felt like an eternity, the girl began to nod slowly.

"Well, I hope you find... whoever you were looking for," she spoke rather slowly as she began to slowly walk around me, smiling though all the while.

I just watched her, turning as she walked around me. I just nodded, smiling at her. I was at a loss for words as I watched the girl walk across the street over to the restaurant.

 _She_ was who I was looking for. Those eyes... they were the eyes.

Why was I so good at breaking promises?


	2. Elodie

**Yay for second chapter! I finally decided on a name! I want to thank my two guest reviewers and AliciaRoseFantasy for reviewing and themadzz123 and unknowperson203 for following my story! You guys really help with the motivation to get a new chapter up and rolling fast. :] So here it is! Please continue to read and review and tell me what you would and would not like to see!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man or the Hard Rock.**

* * *

For the rest of that Monday afternoon, I couldn't get those eyes out of my head. But the thing was, every time I thought about them... I would see Gwen. But then the eyes would always end up belonging to that girl in the end. I had to know who she was, I had to hear her voice again. I needed to put a name to that face, those eyes. I needed to find her.

* * *

I was on my way back home from the _Bugle_ now, and night had fallen some time ago. I had to stay late for some meeting Jameson decided to hold about some boring idea he had or something. I had had a very hard time concentrating the whole time... he had had to pull me back into reality a few times by yelling his usual _"PARKER!"_ But I just couldn't help thinking about those eyes. And Gwen's eyes. They were so alike...

I thought about waiting outside the Hard Rock for her, to tell her I was sorry about running into her earlier... But I knew how absolutely crazy that would be. There was no way she would remember me from this morning. I would look like a stalker. So after pacing around the front of Radio Shack across the busy Times Square from the Hard Rock, I decided it best to go home. Maybe I could run into her again tomorrow...

I began to head down Broadway back to the Subway tunnel I always took to get home. It was a few blocks off of Broadway, out of the bright lights of Times Square. I veered off onto the street and continued to walk down the near deserted street to the station when my senses began to tingle again. That was when I heard a struggle around the corner.

My legs instantly picked up the pace as I ran around the dark corner and looked around. There was no one on the street.

 _"Get away from me!"_

My head snapped in the direction of the voice, coming from the alley halfway down that street. As I began to run down the sidewalk, it did not even occur to me that my mask wasn't on.

I entered the alley and saw two grown men advancing on a small young woman in the corner. She was holding what looked like an apron by the light of the lamp above a back door.

"C'mon girlie, hand over the cash and we'll go easy on ya," one of the goons taunted her as the other laughed menacingly.

I stood there, my legs shoulder width apart when I flung out both my arms, shooting webs at both of the men. When the webs had attached themselves to their backs, I pulled them back onto the ground. The girl gasped and looked up toward me, but she looked frightened. I was still concealed in the shadows, fortunately, so that my face was hidden. How had I not thought to put on my dumb mask?

The two goons hurried to their feet and turned me on me now. "What the?" One of them seemed to struggle to find words. I decided to make things a little easier for his mouth and shot a little web at it, covering his lips from uttering another stupid word. As he began to claw at the webs over his mouth, the other came running at me.

He threw a punch, which I easily ducked and dodged and kicked my leg out under him, knocking him to his feet. The other one had then seemed to give up on tearing off the web and came running at me too, but with the adrenaline coursing through me I put my hands on his waist and flipped him over me, landing on the other moron. The two then scrambled to their feet, eyes wide and frightened, and they scurried away out of the alley. I wanted to follow them and capture them for the authorities but my attention was brought back to the girl. She was staring at me still in the shadows.

My heart raced and panic rushed through me. Without knowing what to do, I turned my back on her. "Uh, hold on," I said quickly as I snapped my arm up and shot a web up at the rooftop above me. I took a deep breath as I dug my mask out of my backpack and unbuttoned my shirt and jeans, revealing my Spider-Man attire. I had revealed too much without my mask on already, I couldn't let whoever that girl was see me without it.

I peeked over the edge and the girl was just staring up at the rooftop I had disappeared onto. With another deep breath, I attached a web to the edge of the rooftop and slowly descended back down to the ground as I held onto the web. When I reached the girl's eye level again, her eyes were now wide with wonder and when I finally got a good look at those eyes, I was thankful my face was now covered. My jaw fell slightly and I stared at her, unable to speak again as I hung there from a web in front of her.

"Thank you," she blurted out. "Thank you so much."

I finally willed myself to speak. "No problem. S'part of the job," I said casually. It was awkward for us both, I could tell. The girl had just seen a part of Spider-Man no one else had ever seen. And for me? I had just been thinking of this girl... I had spent all day thinking of her eyes, and here she was. "Uh, do you need a lift home?" It seemed only appropriate for me to offer. I was certain she was a little shaken up and... truth be told, I wanted to make sure she got home safe.

The girl seemed to smile slightly as she looked down at her feet. Her brunette hair fell in front of her left eye a little bit as she looked down a moment and chuckled. "I would, but... if you don't mind, I don't think I could handle..." she gestured to my web I still hung from. "Swinging around... I'm still feeling a bit shocked after... all that." She nodded, looking back up at me.

I finally let go of the web and my feet returned to the ground. "Well, I'll walk you home then. If that's okay?" I offered. "If it's alright, I kinda want to make sure those freaks don't follow you home."

"I'd appreciate that," she nodded. She began to walk out of the alley, clutching her apron to her chest still. I followed her, thankful she accepted my offer. I thought momentarily how if she had declined, I would have found a way to make sure she got home safely anyway. Then I wondered if that made me a creep... then brushed that aside.

We walked side by side now, some space between us as we did so. "So, do you live in the neighborhood or...?" I decided to make a little conversation to fill the air. It felt awkward just walking in silence.

"Yeah, right around the corner actually," she pointed to a building up ahead. I was relieved that her commute to work wasn't that long.

"Great!" I tried to sound enthusiastic. "So, where do you work?" I asked, although I already knew the question.

She blinked, looking confused for a moment then seemed to remember she was still holding her work apron. "Oh," she breathed. "I wait tables at the Hard Rock."

"Yum," I replied. I didn't know why I couldn't converse normally with this girl. There was something about her that just... made me anxious, or excited. And it wasn't just those grey-blue eyes.

We finally reached the front door of her apartment building and we both came to a stop. We stood in front of each other, and she couldn't tell of course but I was having a hard time not smiling underneath my mask. Having spent this time with her, even considering the circumstances it was under, was nice.

"Well," she said, taking a deep breath. "Thank you again. I really don't know how to thank you enough."

I waved my hand to the side. "Don't worry about it," I said.

"There's nothing I could do for you? You're not... thirsty or anything? I could get you a water bottle?" She offered and I chuckled. I thought was nice. Spider-Man never really got offered something in return most times. Her offer... it was kinda cute.

"No, it's alright. Thank you, though," I replied. I didn't want anything in return when I rescued people like this, but it was nice enough to be offered. I didn't expect anything. But then I thought... "Well, actually. You could do one thing for me..." It was a shot in the dark, but worth a shot.

"Yeah?" She looked at me, eyebrows raised.

"You could tell me your name?" My face felt a little warm underneath my mask and I couldn't tell if it was because I was nervous or because it was warm out. I believed it to be the former, but I didn't want to think about it and make myself more embarrassed.

The girl smiled at me now for the first time since this morning. "Elodie," she said. And I don't know why, but it sounded so good to me; hearing her say her own name for the first time.

I then offered up my hand for Elodie to shake. "Nice to meet you, Elodie. I'm Spider-Man," I responded as she accepted my hand with a soft chuckle. After shaking hands, Elodie began to back up toward her apartment building door.

"Thank you again, Spider-Man," she said. With one last smile she stepped inside her building and as she rounded the corner to the staircase inside, I gave her a little wave good-bye.

As I began to walk away from the building, I felt something coursing through me that I had not felt in so long. It was like adrenaline, but there were far more butterflies in my stomach than I had felt in a long time. It gave me an energy I hadn't felt in two years as I broke into a run down the street. I shot a web up at a building and for the first time in a long time, I didn't go straight home; I spent the next few hours deterring from my strict schedule and swinging the streets of my beloved city. Seeing it differently for the first time in two years.

As I swung around between the buildings, I wondered when I would next run into the girl with the grey-blue eyes... _Elodie_.


	3. Smitten

**Hey, guys. Chapter number three! I decided to switch to third person for this chapter. I feel like I'm a stronger writer when I write from that perspective. BUT if you liked Peter's POV more, just let me know and I can switch back. :] Thanks for reviewing and following! Keep 'em comin', loves - I love them!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spider-Man.**

* * *

Tuesday was like any other normal day for Peter. He had gone to class again that morning and couldn't help but glance around the crowded streets for Elodie. To be quite frank, he had had a lot of trouble sleeping that night due to the girl with the grey-blue eyes. He had not been able to get her eyes, her smile, out of his head. He had to see her again. As Peter and _not_ as Spider-Man.

As Tuesday came and went, he had not seen Elodie at all. He had monitored her route home from the night before but he had seen no sight of her. He wondered if she was working today or not. After no sign of her, Peter decided to head home for the evening where he retired to another near restless night of sleep. And while it was restless, it felt like a _good_ kind of restless.

Wednesday arrived and Peter awoke feeling more refreshed than he had on nights where he slept ten hours. He had the morning off from classes so he stayed home to help Aunt May around the house until lunch time. He had spent the better part of the morning distracted by thoughts of Elodie, wondering what she could be doing at the moment. Aunt May seemed to have noticed Peter's obvious change of mood and finally spoke up just as they were finishing up the last coat of paint on the front hallway walls.

"Got any plans today, Peter?" She asked glancing at him with a raised eyebrow. May Parker had always been very intuitive, and when it came to her nephew she knew when something was bothering him or in this case - making him anxious.

Peter looked up at his aunt. "Huh?" He blinked, then realized what she had asked. "Oh, uh... I think I'm gonna head into town early..." he said, looking over their paint job. An idea was suddenly coming to mind as he spoke. "I think I'm gonna grab a quick bite to eat before heading into work a little early."

May could not help but smirk slightly as she watched her nephew look distractedly at the wall. She knew that look, but she had not seen it in so long. "That sounds lovely." She commented, gathering up the last of the paintbrushes and buckets. She stood up then and walked toward her nephew with outstretched hands, pulling him into a hug. Peter raised an eyebrow, confused as to why he was receiving this hug until his aunt pulled away and looked him in the eye. "I love you, Peter."

Peter furrowed his brow in confusion a moment, but smiled all the same. "I love you too, Aunt May."

May smiled then put her hands on her hips, looking at her nephew expectantly now. "Well, you better be off then. You'll miss the next train," May winked at her nephew. Peter stood there a moment, confused still. Then May gestured her hands to shoo him out the door. "Go on then, Peter!" She laughed as he smiled, backing up to the front door. He grabbed his book bag before opening the front door, giving his aunt a quick peck on the cheek before skipping out onto the porch and down the steps of the house, walking with an extra spring in his step to the subway down the street.

* * *

Peter took a deep breath as he stood outside of the Hard Rock Café, where he knew Elodie worked. Yep. He was just going to march right in there, sit down for some fries, talk to Elodie, and he would be on his way. As he crossed the street, he hesitated a moment. What if she wasn't working? What if she would think it weird of him to show up by himself? All of these questions were running through his mind, but his want to speak to her again was stronger. He needed to see her. He felt... like he had to get to know her. She had captivated him just with that brief run in. Peter took one last breath before he stepped into the restaurant.

It was three in the afternoon so the restaurant wasn't terribly busy as Peter approached the hostess's stand. "How many?" The hostess greeted him with a smile.

"Uh, just one," Peter said a little awkwardly.

"Right this way," the hostess gestured to a sitting area just behind her. It was then that Peter's head instantly snapped to the other direction. There was a tingling in the back of his head and that was when he spotted her, walking over with a tray of food to a table of four.

"Uh, if it's no trouble... could I sit over at that table?" Peter asked the hostess as she was about to seat him at a completely different table on the opposite side of the room. The hostess raised an eyebrow at him momentarily, to which Peter responded with an innocent looking smile.

"Yeah, yeah. No problem," the hostess immediately corrected their course and led him to a table two over from the group Elodie was waiting on. Peter smiled in spite of himself as he hostess set down his menu on the table and he slid into the booth. "Elodie will be your server and she will be right with you." The waitress smiled and then walked off, returning to her post at the hostess stand.

Peter opened his menu but to be quite frank, he wasn't reading through it at all. His heart was beating faster than it had in a long time and he felt a rush at the pit of his stomach that made him want to smile but also get sick at the same time. It was an odd feeling, but it was a feeling Peter knew well. He tried not to think about it as his eyes automatically just scanned over the menu, pretending to seem interested in what it held.

After what felt like an hour but was only a few short moments, the girl with the grey-blue eyes appeared in front of Peter with her apron on and a notepad in her hand. "Hi, I'm Elodie and I will be your server today," she smiled at Peter as she set down a complimentary glass of water and a straw next to it. "Can I -" she stopped mid-sentence as she finally looked up at the person she was waiting on. "Oh, I know - I know you!" She claimed, pointing at Peter casually with her pen. "We bumped into one another the other day," she nodded at the memory.

Peter felt overjoyed that she had remembered but he knew better than to act super excited at that fact. He raised his eyebrows a moment then furrowed them as he took a moment to look her over. "Ah! Oh, yeah!" He finally pretended to remember who she was, even though with eyes like that - how could he forget? He actually smiled sheepishly then. "I'm sorry about that, by the way," he offered up a proper, coherent apology now.

Elodie smiled, waving her hand as if to brush the apology aside. "Don't worry about it," she said. What was it about her that made her seem so genuine when she spoke? Peter couldn't help but smile.

"I'm Peter, by the way," Peter decided to finally introduce himself, offering her his hand. Almost instantly, Elodie accepted. It was just like their handshake the other night. Peter couldn't think about anything other than how he was finally meeting her as _himself_ , though.

As Elodie nodded and smiled at Peter, she felt for a moment as if the handshake was a little familiar... but it was just a handshake. "I'm Elodie," she said again, then laughed lightly at herself. "As you already know..." she said awkwardly, referring to her previous introduction. This caught Peter off guard, though.

For an instant, Peter thought that Elodie was referring to him already knowing her name because of the other night. He felt a lump in the back of his chest, something similar to what could only be anxiety. Why had that triggered such a response out of him?

"So, Peter... can I get you anything?" Elodie smiled at him once again.

When Elodie spoke, it brought Peter back to what was happening. That she wasn't referring at all to the other night. He let out a breath of relief, disguised perfectly as a sigh; deciding what he wanted. "Uh, I think just a burger and some fries actually." He nodded finally as Elodie scribbled it down on her notepad.

Elodie grinned once again before saying, "Coming right up!" And with that she disappeared again.

Peter took this time alone to reflect on that slight panic attack he had just had. Why had he felt that? There was no way that Elodie, this girl he had just officially and formally met, knew anything about his connection to Monday night. Peter brushed it off, taking a sip of his water. He watched as Elodie exited the kitchen with a tray of drink refills for the group of people behind him. Then: another tingling in the back of his mind.

There was a dirty napkin on the floor outside the booth next to him and before anything could happen, Elodie's foot landed right on it as her right foot tripped on the bundle that was now the napkin and her left foot, causing her to come falling right down to the ground. But in an instant, Peter was on his feet and there to catch her before she could even drop the tray of drinks.

Elodie, and the group of patrons behind him, stared at him wide eyed. A few of the customers smiled and clapped, glad to see that a mess was avoided. Elodie blinked as Peter support her in his arms. Peter forced a little awkward smile, to which she slowly returned. She muttered a "thanks" before returning to the group and giving them their drinks. Peter heard them praising him to Elodie, to which Elodie laughed. After she had made sure they were all good, she walked back to the kitchen. After another minute, she returned to Peter with his meal.

Elodie set the plate down and Peter looked up at her. She was smiling a little, but looked a little embarrassed. "You have... _really_ good reflexes. Thanks," she nodded at him.

"It was, uh, no problem," Peter stuttered out, looking down at his burger.

"Can I get you anything else?" Elodie asked, gesturing to his meal.

"Uh... no, I'm good, thanks," Peter nodded and just when Elodie turned to walk away, Peter grimaced. "Uh - actually, there is."

Elodie turned right back around, smiling with her eyebrows raised and waiting for his request.

"Uh... what are you doing tomorrow night?" It came out so fast, Peter didn't even have time to think if it was proper of him to ask.

Elodie's face took on a look of surprise. She blinked at him a moment. "Uh," she stuttered, looking down at the table and fidgeting with her hands for a moment.

"Oh, never-nevermind... that was stupid of me, I'm sorry." Peter grimaced, closing his eyes and putting a palm to his forehead.

Elodie then smiled. "No, no. It's alright..." she said slowly. Then she nodded as she looked up at Peter. "Nothing. I'm free."

Peter then took a moment to blink back her. "Uh. Great! Uh... would you, er... like to get a bite to eat with me?" He asked. Then he felt nerves kicking in. "And I mean, both of us eating... and not you waiting on me and watching... me..." he trailed off and shook his head at himself, avoiding her eyes for a moment. He hadn't talked to a girl like this in so long, Peter was embarrassed beyond belief at his stuttering mouth.

The smile on Elodie's face was bigger than it had been yet. "I would like that," she nodded once at Peter. "Uhm," she then dug into her apron for her notepad and then jotted down something on a piece of paper before ripping it off the pad and sliding it on the table face down for Peter. "That's my address. I get off at four tomorrow," she said. "I'll be there... whenever. So... yeah," she started to back up slowly. "I've gotta... go, but. I'll be back. I'll be around. If you need me." Elodie couldn't help but smile as she finally turned and headed back to the kitchen.

Peter looked down at the piece of paper and turned it over, reading her address. He was feeling an overwhelming joy as he read that little piece of paper. And for the rest of the meal, Peter had a hard time eating his burger as he kept receiving fleeting glances from Elodie.

Right now, Peter was on Cloud 9 and tomorrow night couldn't come fast enough.

* * *

 **Yay! So I promise there will be action soon, guys! I just wanted to build up their relationship a bit before I get to anything else. Read and review because I love feedback! Thanks so much!**


End file.
